


Here We Go

by UglyVacuum



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyVacuum/pseuds/UglyVacuum
Summary: 100% real not joke fic





	1. Oh worm

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used fanfic sites before dont hurt me

There they are on a date damn thats p gay

They're sitting together on a bench or something idk  
~~~~~~~~  
"Tsuuuuurruuuuuugiiiiiiiiiiii" shinsuje is sittignn on Kyousukes shoulders  
"Bich nani tf"  
"WATCHX YOUr langWING", YEELLLED tenma "soccer doesnt like bad words"  
"He won't be saying anything if I do this" and shinsk kissed kyousuke  
"UuuuuuuuoooooooooaaaooaoaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Kyousuke is screaming  
He's running away  
"Oh no" said tenma  
They then ran after him


	2. Kariya's Quest (pt one of the award winning saga)

As the two were chasing after Kyousuke, a voice could be heard from behind a bush. "Damn, can't believe I've been cucked for an emo furry and Tenma." The voice belonged to the one and only blue-haired thot, Masaki Kariya. He had hoped they were just walking out here as friends, but that hope was lost when he saw the kiss. "We even completed a hissatsu technique together.... smfh". He stood there for a bit, thinking. "..." "I can't let it happen like this." and so he set off to find a big Toblerone.


	3. I cant thinn of f a chapter titkel

Kyousuke had finally lost them. He was blushing madly, from running away from them, and from thinking back to their kiss. "Ggggggshsgzfzgzuewksnbsgdk" he thought. But he looked up and found Shinsuke and Tenma RIGHT UP IN HIS FACE TOO CLOSE TOOCLSOE ///. "????? How'd you find me already ??"  
Tenma answered, "silly Tsurugi, we always know where you are. "  
"Blease..."  
Shinsuke spoke up, "well now that we're all together again, I think we should talk about... our relationship."  
"I think we're all dating already ????" Tenma replied  
"Oh right"  
"Oh ok"  
Those were Tenma and Kyousuke's last words before getting knocked out.  
Then, Shinsuke saw.... Masaki holding a giant Toblerone in his arms.


	4. Taco bell

"K-Kariya?"   
Shinsuke couldn't keep up with what's been happening. Going on a date with Kyousuke and Tenma, kissing Kyousuke on impulse, and now this.   
"Why?! What are you doing?!"  
"Shinsuke..." Masaki began. "I uh brought this for you."   
"Get your Neo Yokio ass Toblerone out of my face" and then Shinsuke somehow ?? Picked up both Tenma and Kyousuke and jumped all the way to Mommy Sangoku's home for help.   
~~~~~~~~  
"Shinsuke wtf why didnt you take them to a hospital or something  
"

"Sangoky please im scared "  
".."  
"Ok by "  
And so Shinsyuke left  
~~~~~~~  
When Twnma and Kyousuke finally woke up they were inside a taco bell  
The table was covered with a pile of Cinnabon Delights®   
Shinsuke was under the pile as well  
"Finally. " he said weakly  
"Shinsuke are yoy ok" they btoh asked  
"I shoudl be askign you. Kariya went all yandere and kncoked you both out"  
"No we're fine now" kyousuke said  
"Oh ok"  
And so they all went home........  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Together ;)))))))))))))

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Will i ever learn how to write something besides joke fics???? Probably not


End file.
